La batalla de los genios
by Sally702
Summary: No, definitivamente esto iba a terminar mal. Es decir... ¿¡A quién rayos se le ocurre meterse en un juego de Paintball solo para saltarse un puto examen! ¡Ah si, a sus queridos compañeros que no les da la gana estudiar! ¡Lo peor de todo, es que ellos eran los capitanes! La directora Tsunade y sus borracheras... [No es Yaoi]


**Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**La batalla de los genios.**_

_**Reto: Drabble.**_

Ni él sabía como había terminado ahí. Ni tampoco sabía como era que había comenzado todo eso. Pues… para empezar… ¿¡Cómo rayos había aceptado hacer eso!? ¡Ah si, se había acordado, fue amenazado de muerte! Esto era realmente una locura. La más locura sin cordura de todas las locuras. Pero ya estaba allí, dirigiendo a un equipo compuesto por cinco hombres y cuatro mujeres. Él, el capitán del equipo verde, mientras que sus contrincantes, el equipo azul. ¡Demonios! ¡Era muy problemático dirigir a un grupo de infantiles! ¡Joder, él quería dormir, descansar, observar las nubes! ¡No quería vagar por medio del bosque con pistolas de pintura! ¡Él simplemente no quería!...

.

No, simplemente no podía creerlo. ¿Desde cuándo debía dirigir a un equipo en juego de Paintball? ¡El mundo se había vuelto loco! ¡No, mejor dicho, la directora de la escuela se había vuelto loca! Se suponía que hoy sería un sábado normal, ya saben, películas, alguna que otra salida de joda, pero nada de eso… ¡Sino que estar atrapado en medio de un bosque jugando Paintball! ¡JUGANDO PAINTBALL! ¡Demonios, lo peor de todo que su equipo estaba conformado por un rubio tarado! Tan sólo con escuchar la dulce voz de su prima decir "Naruto-kun puede hacerlo. Yo confío en él". ¡Confiar las bolas! ¡El muy inútil casi mata a su propio equipo!...

.

Pero para que entendamos mejor, vamos al principio de todo esto…

.

**Flash Back.**

**.**

_Lunes, el peor día de la semana, pero bueno, tenían clases y si faltaban la falta corría. En fin allí estaban en la aburrida clase de matemáticas instruida por Kakashi-Sensei. Ecuaciones y bla bla bla… tsk, matemáticas. Pero el verdadero problema no comenzaba allí, más bien comenzó con un…_

_-¡Buenos días, mis pequeños alumnos!- saludó la voluptuosa directora._

_-Buenos días- respondieron los pequeños diablos vestidos de lindos querubines._

_-Les tengo una noticia que a muchos les va a fascinar- canturreó la directora abriendo los ojos como si estuviera hablando con bebés de seis años -. Una noticia que les dará el beneficio -claro si ganan- de saltearse el examen final de la materia que ustedes deseen- y como si hubieran visto un escena porno, los ojos de todos se abrieron a más no poder -. ¡Ah, veo que les ha interesado!- dijo triunfante por dentro. Ahora si podré divertirme yo, pensó. –Bueno, esto es un poco extraño y a su vez raro pero digamos que es tan solo por diversión- sonrió - ¡ Mis queridos alumnos, tengo el honor en decirles que el segundo año de la preparatoria Konoha, tendrá una batalla de Paintball!- y… la mandíbula de todos se desencajó. ¿Batalla de Paintball? ¿Acaso eso era legal en una escuela? ¡¿La directora había tomado de más o qué?! ¡Estaba loca si los vería mancharse con pintura en todas partes del cuerpo! Aunque… el premio… era saltearse un examen final._

_-¿En qué consiste esto?- preguntó una pelirrosa._

_-Pues una batalla conformada por equipo de nueve. El capitán y los otros ochos. El equipo que quede vencedor no hará alguno de los exámenes finales. ¿Qué dicen?- murmullos de aprobación se escucharon. ¡Saltarse un examen era sagrado! -¡Bien! Pero que conste que deben elegir a dos capitanes, uno para cada equipo. Debe ser inteligente, buen estratega y que sepa llevar a un equipo- explicó._

_-¡Voto por Neji!- gritó Lee alzando la mano. – ¡La llama de la juventud está con él!- alzó el pulgar._

_-¡Lee!- gritó Neji enfadado. Él no planeaba participar en eso, pues prefería estudiar que pasarse un día en el bosque tan sólo por la diversión de una loca directora que estaba borracha._

_-¡Yo por Shikamaru!- gritaron dos rubias, Temari e Ino. –¡Él es el candidato perfecto para esto!- dijeron otra vez al unísono._

_-Problemático- murmuró Shikamaru -. Me niego. Tengo cosas qué hacer. Como mirar las nubes- susurró esto último._

_-¡A ver vago de pacotilla!- lo sacudió su novia -¡Tú guiaras al equipo te guste o no porque sino te corto lo del medio!- gritó esto último._

_-Problemático- resopló -. Que más da. Acepto- y mejor no era negarse. Su novio estaba decidida a saltarse el examen y no dejaría que su novio se lo impidiera. Después de todo, era un gran estratega._

_-No- dijo Neji._

_-Por favor- pidió su novia -. Hazlo por mí- ¡uh la cara de cachorrito! ¡Esa cara que hacía que Neji se ablandara fácilmente! ¡No podía negarse!_

_-N…- suspiró rendido -. Está bien- dijo y luego soltó una palabrota._

_-¿Están los capitanes?- preguntó la directora. Recibió un sí, por parte de todos. -¡Bien! Este sábado a las seis y treinta de la mañana aquí en la puerta del colegio- ¡¿SEIS Y MEDIA, DÍA SÁBADO?! ¡A esa hora todos duermen…! -¡Y ya aceptaron, no hay vuelta atrás!- estaban metidos en una grande, pero todo sea por no hacer algún puto examen._

_._

**Fin Flash Back.**

**.**

Y ahí estaban. El equipo verde dirigido por Nara Shikamaru y sus soldados: Sabaku No Temari, Yamanaka Ino, Sai, Akumichi Chouji, Sabaku No Gaara, Matsuri y Kankurou Sabaku No y Sari. Mientras que el equipo azul dirigido por Hyuga Neji y sus soldados: Hyuga Hinata, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Ama Tenten, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke. Todos en una lucha de pintura por ver quien ganaría el premio gordo. En fin… algo les decía a los capitanes que sería un día largo… extremadamente largo…

.

**Fin.**

**¿Y, qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gustó?**

**¡Dejen un review y díganme: cual es su equipo favorito!**

**Me despido!**

**Byee!**


End file.
